


all my stories in thirty seconds or less!

by isTrash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: all my stories summed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: this is just something for those who look at my profile, but don't want to read through all the crap.





	all my stories in thirty seconds or less!

Jeremy is a sad twink.

 

Jeremy gets hurt physically or emotionally.

 

Jeremy is even more of a sad twink.

 

Michael gives his boi a hug and they cry together.

 

Some fluff goes down with the Squip Squad but everything seemed to go wrong by the end of that.

 

Michael and Jeremy make out and have sex.

 

Random plot twist. 

 

Jeremy somehow dies.

 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
